


Never Second Best

by firefly_quill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, Valentine's Day, frustrated Hanzo, team is tired of your bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill
Summary: It started with something as simple as a rose.Jesse found it on the kitchen counter after returning from a week long mission.It was *so* simple, actually, so comically unexpected in a space as chaotic as Gibraltar that Jesse just about ignored it....until he saw the comically small cowboy hat perched on top of the bloom.





	Never Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I'd been thinking about this idea ever since I saw fanart (that I can't seem to find: please let me know if you have the link!) of Hanzo giving Jesse a gift that was very overpriced. Hanzo strikes me as a competitive gift-giver :)
> 
> Edit: Aaaa found it (you're amazing, thank you)!! [http://thetiniestcicada.tumblr.com/post/162219815471/immm-la-t-e-but-mchanzo-week-day-6-first ](http://thetiniestcicada.tumblr.com/post/162219815471/immm-la-t-e-but-mchanzo-week-day-6-first). 
> 
> Thanks to the amazing FaiaHae for beta-ing, and for encouraging this crazy idea! 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts if you had the time! ❤️

It started with something as simple as a rose. 

Jesse found it on the kitchen counter after returning from a week long mission. 

It was *so* simple, actually, so comically unexpected in a space as chaotic as Gibraltar (once Jesse had found a block of C4 on that same counter, for example, and another time, a bright green feather boa that no one would admit to owning) that Jesse just about ignored it. 

...until he saw the comically small cowboy hat perched on top of the bloom. 

"What. Is that."

As always, Jesse's heart skipped a beat upon hearing Hanzo's wry voice from behind him. 

"Dunno," Jesse admitted, picking it up to examine the tiny felt accessory more closely.

Hanzo huffed. "I would have assumed it belonged to you."

"Or maybe was *meant* for him," Tracer zipped in to chirp.

"It's almost Valentine's Day," Lena added before Jesse could denounce the blatantly unfair stereotype, seeing Hanzo's blank stare. 

Jesse scoffed. "Naw, that ain't it."

"What else could it be for?" Lena pressed.

Jesse had no answer. He shrugged and left the rose and novelty hat as he found them on the table, retiring to his room for the evening so that he could indulge himself in his nightly ritual of imagining that strong, muscular, tattooed chest lying by his side.

\---

The next morning, the flower was still there, as it was the day after, and the day after that. Eventually, someone took pity on the thing and placed it in a slender vase, making sure or course to keep the small felt hat perched primly on top of the petals.

Jesse noticed that Hanzo would glare at the rose every time he entered the kitchen, as though it had committed some grave offense. Hanzo was the one to announce that its time had come, once the bright red petals began to turn brown, and he threw it into the compost with firm animosity.

\---

The day after the rose’s disposal, it was a small, beige card that Jesse found on the table, depicting a bee wearing (once again) a small cowboy hat, with the phrase “bee-mine” on the front in letterpress print.

Jesse blinked at it. 

Hanzo, coincidentally beside him again, scowled. He snatched up the card, to find that the inside was blank.

"It's kinda cute," Jesse admitted.

Hanzo's glare darted forward, moving from the card to the cowboy.

Jesse shrugged.

"Oh! Is that a Valentine?" Mei leaned in to peer at the offending document.

"There is nothing written inside," Hanzo replied, scrunching his nose. Jesse exerted great mental and physical restraint, so that he would not press forward to kiss the frown away.

"A _secret_ Valentine!" Mei squealed. "For Jesse!" 

McCree could have sworn the temperature dropped a clear 50 degrees. At first, he thought maybe Snowball had malfunctioned again (the last time it happened was actually a godsend. It was an especially brutal July). He soon realized though, that the frigid aura was emanating from the archer. 

Before he could ask about what was bothering the man, Hanzo stormed out of the room. 

"What was that about?" Mei inquired. 

"Wish I knew," Jesse lamented. 

\---

The small, plush pony had been the last straw. 

"Ridiculous," Hanzo spat with venom while Jesse reached to calm him down, stopping short when he began to doubt he'd have permission to do so. "Absurd. Cowardly."

"Such an interesting choice of words, brother," Genji commented with mild amusement from beside the fridge. "Some might instead call it brave, to risk rejection."

"These are anonymous," Hanzo snarled, slamming his hand on the table. "The fool risks nothing!" 

"Indeed," Genji mused. "The fool risks nothing." 

For the second time in two days, Hanzo swept out of the kitchen, furious. 

"Why’s he so upset about this anyhow?" Jesse asked the ninja with a long sigh. 

"If you cannot tell, then there is more than one fool," was the only response Genji would give. 

\---

The next day, Jesse ran into Hanzo in the hallway. This wasn't a metaphor: he literally crashed into the man, who seemed uncharacteristically distracted.

"Whoa there!" Jesse held a hand out to catch Hanzo before could plant his face onto the linoleum. 

Hanzo swore under his breath in Japanese before straightening himself. 

"My apologies." 

"What's the hurry?" 

"I am in no hurry." Hanzo had a specific way of lying, as though he believed if he spoke with enough authority, it would become true.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. His eyes shifted to examine Hanzo’s hands. 

"Those look familiar." Hanzo was holding onto a bunch of bright red flowers, professionally wrapped in coloured artisanal tissue paper. Jesse leaned in to get a closer look, inhaling the scent at the same time. "Like ones we have back home."

"Is that so." Hanzo's reply was stiff, practiced. "Then you should take them."

Jesse's other eyebrow went up. "Naw, I couldn't —" 

"I am giving them to you, McCree," Hanzo's voice took upon a lordly authority. He must have realized how ridiculous it sounded, as he immediately took a step back and softened his tone. "If you like."

Jesse considered the dangers of turning down a gift from an ex-yakuza assassin. Even more importantly, he recognized the gesture of friendship and it made something in his heart flutter. 

"Well then, thank you kindly," Jesse grinned as he reached for the bouquet. He sniffed them again. "They do smell a lot like the fields of New Mexico." 

"It is nothing," Hanzo waved it off. 

"Where'd you find these?" 

"That is unimportant." 

Jesse knew Hanzo well enough to know his words likely suggested the opposite was true, but also knew better than to ask.

\---

Two days later, Hanzo invited Jesse for drinks after dinner. Jesse accepted with enthusiasm, thankful that Hanzo could not hear his heart beating loud in his ears at just the thought of spending the evening alone together. The invitation itself was not unusual: in fact, they had spent more evenings together than apart recently. If Jesse had been more optimistic, he would have dared to hope it meant more. If he had been more courageous, he would have ensured it did. 

They agreed to meet in Hanzo's quarters later that evening. Jesse buzzed at exactly 9:00pm. The door slid open, and Hanzo gave his expected grunt in greeting before welcoming him in. 

Jesse settled in his usual place on the floor beside the bed, briefly entertaining the daydream of being on top of the bed (and on top of the archer) instead. He pushed the thought from his mind as Hanzo approached to offer him an empty glass. 

"Thank you kindly."

Hanzo hesitated, immediately catching Jesse’s attention. Hanzo never hesitated. 

"What's wrong, darlin'?" 

Hanzo made an odd sound, galled and likely embarrassed by Jesse’s concern. He reached for a bottle sitting on the floor beside his dresser, and handed it to Jesse with both hands. 

Jesse accepted it curiously, whistling when he read the label. 

"This is nice."

"A gift for you." 

Jesse blinked. He looked up to find Hanzo's head tilted forward slightly, as though he was about to bow as a matter of habit, but was trying to stop himself. 

"What's the occasion?" 

"Does there need to be one?" Hanzo replied stiffly. 

"No, course not! But this had to be expensive —" 

"You think you will be allowed to leave without opening it?" Hanzo asked with a small smirk. 

Jesse broke into a large grin, already reaching for Hanzo's own glass. 

"Well, when ya put it that way..." 

\---

Jesse woke up the next morning with a horrendous headache that he tried to ease by pressing his forehead against his firm, warm pillow. It didn't take him very long to realize who this pillow was, but the throbbing in his head prevented him from moving. 

"You are drooling on me." 

Hanzo's voice was heavy with a sleep that he too was trying to shake. Despite his pounding headache, Jesse was able to register Hanzo didn't sound so put off by their current situation, which made sinking into the warmth of the blankets even more enticing. 

"Hm," Jesse replied, rolling to turn his face towards Hanzo’s chest. That was a mistake: he ended up face first in the puddle of his own drool. 

He rolled off of Hanzo with a moan, and immediately missed having the warm body underneath him. 

They laid silently beside each other for several minutes, staring at the ceiling, wondering how to approach the manner in which they had woken up. 

"Sure was good bourbon," Jesse offered. 

"So loud," Hanzo muttered, rolling over so that he was face-first in his pillow. 

Jesse rifled through his memory to get a better idea of what had happened the night before. They had each started with a few shots of the smooth liquor, and it was all a blur after that. He remembered laughing, but not the jokes that were attached. He remembered challenging the archer to something, but couldn't remember what (which was just as well, as he also distinctly remembered losing). 

Everything after that was just a pleasant mess of emotions. 

He remembered warmth, affection—a distinct feeling that everything in the world was just right it should be. He turned his head to look at Hanzo, wondering to himself what the man was thinking. 

"Your thoughts are even louder than your words," Hanzo huffed. He opened one eye. "What is it?" 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jesse asked. 

"That we are in desperate need of water and painkillers."

Jesse laughed, and rolled over onto his side to face Hanzo. 

"And?" he tried again. 

"And that you should reach into the third drawer from the bottom to find some."

Jesse rolled his eyes, recognizing the evasion. With a put-upon groan, he managed to reach over and fumbled around in the drawer until he found what they were looking for. 

"Han, these are prescription." Jesse frowned at the bottle. 

"There should be a regular bottle as well." Hanzo snatched the one currently in Jesse's hand away with too much force. 

"You take those often?" Jesse tried hesitantly. 

"As needed."

Blocked again. 

Jesse found the other bottle, and took out two tablets. Hanzo had brought himself to his feet in the meantime, and trudged to retrieve a glass of water. 

"Thank you kindly," Jesse tried a smile, but it caused the twinge in his forehead to go off yet again. Hanzo grunted, and extended a hand for the regular strength painkillers. He promptly fell back onto the bed after taking two. 

They stared at the ceiling for a moment more. Jesse rolled over on his side, away from Hanzo, to escape the light coming through the small window. 

"Shimada you sure have an effect on a man," he chuckled. 

There was a second, barely perceptible, and likely of Jesse's imagination, where he could have sworn he could feel the very air move at his back, and a gentle warmth approaching his shoulder. Just as quick, it was gone, and Jesse wondered whether it had existed at all, whether Hanzo had in fact reached for him. He kept very still to see if it would happen again, his heart beating so loud he was certain the other man could hear it. 

There was nothing. 

"Hn. It is the bourbon you are feeling, not me."

"Yeah I suppose not," Jesse replied sadly. "Reckon I should give you space to start up your day." 

He moved to get up. Once again, there was the ghost of a touch approaching his shoulder, and once again, it was gone before it made contact. 

"There is no hurry." Jesse heard Hanzo reply carefully. "I have nowhere to be today." 

"Then you won't judge a man for not being able to stand for a few minutes more?" Jesse asked, trying to swallow down the hope and excitement in his voice. 

"Not at all." 

There was a pause, then more softly:

"I would enjoy the company." 

The lay side by side without another word, Jesse wanting to inch closer, but not sure whether he'd be permitted. They remained in an odd stasis: not necessarily comfortable, but not necessarily uncomfortable either. 

\--- 

The next day, Hanzo acted like that evening hadn't even happened, to Jesse's dismay. Genji found McCree in the rec room, listlessly scrolling through pages on his tablet while reclined on the couch. 

"You seem upset," The ninja noted. 

"Naw," Jesse waved it off. "Just...I'm just no good at reading folks sometimes." 

"Understatement," Genji snorted. 

"Hey now..." McCree didn't really have a rebuttal. He slumped down even further. 

"Perhaps the problem isn't only you," Genji suggested. "Perhaps your target is not easy to read." 

"You ain't exaggerating there either," Jesse frowned. 

Genji hummed. "I am late to my meditation session. Don't give up yet, cowboy." 

He clasped his hand on Jesse's shoulder momentarily before leaving. 

Jesse blinked. "Give up on what?" 

He got no answer. 

\--- 

It was bright red velour, and covered in rhinestones. 

"The fuck." 

Jesse blinked down at it. 

“It is not even made of proper material," Hanzo growled, once again, anger again too strong for what the situation demanded, in Jesse's opinion. 

"I don't think it's meant to be serious," Jesse pointed out. "It's just a novelty." 

"You are worth more than a novelty," Hanzo insisted, before turning fully around so that Jesse could not read his expression. It sounded like a compliment. 

"I dunno, darlin’. It is my colour," Jesse grinned, reaching for it. Hanzo must have intuited his intention. 

"Don't." 

Jesse put the crimson monstrosity on his head, tipped it and shot his finger gun at Hanzo. 

"Do not."

"Howdy." Jesse winked.

Hanzo turned to walk away. 

"Aww, sugar dumpling!" Jesse gave chase. 

\---

Like all things at Gibraltar, the situation with the gifts eventually came to a head. It started early one afternoon, when Jesse entered the kitchen for lunch. He found Fareeha and Genji already there, staring at the table with dread. 

He leaned over their shoulders, curious as to what had set them off. 

On the table, was a lovely royal blue serape, decorated with delicate gold thread. 

Jesse whistled low as he reached for it. His name appeared on a typed piece of paper that was pinned to the front. 

"Huh. These gifts aren't normally this nice," he mused. 

Genji was about to answer when Hanzo walked in, accompanied by Ana. His scowl was immediate. 

"What. Is that." 

"Looks like another gift from that secret admirer," Jesse answered, running his hands over the fabric to admire its quality. 

Jesse didn't see Hanzo leave, but did hear the kitchen door slam so hard behind him that the windows shuddered. 

The remaining agents simply stared at each other for a moment. 

"Jesse..." Genji began. 

"Way ahead of y'all pardner," Jesse tipped his hat and ran after Hanzo. They had long ago established that Jesse was best at approaching Hanzo in these moods, although McCree could never figure out why. 

Jesse heard Fareeha's exasperated sigh as he left. 

"Mother. They were supposed to be gag gifts."

"I thought that this would be something that he would genuinely like," Ana replied defensively. 

"Yes, but that's not the point..." 

Jesse frowned, and filed this conversation away for later. 

Instead, he busied himself with searching for the archer in all his favourite hiding spots. A full hour later, he arrived at Hanzo's room as a last resort. It was one of the last places that Hanzo would choose, knowing it to be the most obvious. 

Jesse buzzed the door. There was no immediate answer. He tried again. 

When the door finally opened, Hanzo nearly burst forward through it with a defensive snarl. To Jesse's alarm, his hair was down, and disheveled, as though he had been pulling at it; he could also smell sake strongly on his breath. 

"What's wrong, darlin'?" Jesse fought the urge to reach out and smooth down Hanzo's hair, to wrap his arms around the man until the anxiety he was clearly radiating subsided. 

Hanzo opened his mouth to answer, but immediately clenched his jaw shut again. He shook his head vehemently, and retreated to close the door. 

"Now hold up," Jesse protested, extending his prosthetic hand to stop him. 

"There is nothing wrong," Hanzo snapped, still pulling at the door. "Please leave." 

"It's clearly somethin'," Jesse tried again. "Did I offend you somehow or —" 

"No." While the answer was blunt, it also wasn't evasive. 

"Then you won't mind if I come in to share some of that drink," Jesse pressed. 

"I would like to be alone." 

"Really." Jesse asked, unimpressed. 

Hanzo crossed his arms and lifted his chin with defiance. 

While Hanzo wasn't going to slam the door shut, neither was he going to budge. They had been in similar standoffs before. Jesse scanned Hanzo's room, scrambling for something to latch onto, for an excuse to stay. 

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the glint of gold on the floor. He squinted at it, trying to make out what it was. His eyes widened when he did. 

"Is that a—" 

The archer's eyes widened as well when he realized what Jesse was staring at. He panicked, and threw his entire body weight into closing the door. Jesse stuck his prosthetic hand in between again just in time. 

"Han," Jesse sighed. "Come on now." 

The pressure on the door lessened. There was no movement at first, as Hanzo fought with himself. 

Just as Jesse was about to try again, the door slid open. Hanzo still stood at the entrance, his hands balled into fists at his side. 

"Look," Jesse extended both hands as a peace offering while he grasped for the right words. 

Hanzo inhaled deeply. Jesse recognized it was his tactic to ward off panic, and his heart began to ache. He extended a hand further and placed it on top of Hanzo's. 

"Hey," Jesse tried more softly. 

Hanzo blinked, and seemed to recover himself. He took a step to the side, allowing Jesse to enter. 

The door closed behind him, and Jesse waited for direction, knowing it was important for Hanzo to feel control in these moments. Hanzo gestured towards his bed, and Jesse sat down. 

Hanzo picked up the serape from the ground, which Jesse had been staring at earlier. Now that he was closer, Jesse could see that it was black, with a gold thread trim. 

"It's beautiful," Jesse gave him an earnest smile, and reached forward. Hanzo continued to hold it just out of reach. 

"You've already received one," he replied, looking down at the fabric. "One that is better." 

"Naw, it ain't." The pieces of the puzzle were finally falling together. "The gifts left in the kitchen, ain't any of them better than the ones you got me." 

"But—" 

Jesse was bracing himself to take the first jump, when he realized that Hanzo, in his own way, had already taken it. 

"—because the ones you got me are from you."

Hanzo remained silent, but his hands relaxed at his side. 

"So is this your way of askin' me to be your Valentine?" Jesse asked with a small smile. 

"I would not be so frivolous." 

"Right." Jesse rubbed at the back of his neck, wondering whether he had been wrong. 

"I would not be so frivolous so as only to court you for the purposes of a single day," Hanzo tried again, still frowning at the floor. 

Jesse's heart pounded in his ears, as he searched Hanzo's expression. It was forced blank, intentionally indecipherable.

Jesse decided it was his turn to take the risk. He reached forward slowly, so that Hanzo would be able to dodge had he wanted. When he saw that the archer remained still, he reached for Hanzo's waist, pulling him towards him on the bed, and took the serape from him. 

"Beautiful," Jesse said again, eyes never leaving Hanzo's own gaze. Hanzo huffed a short breath, as he allowed Jesse to draw him closer still. 

"Foolish," he whispered just before their lips met. 

\---

The team was in the kitchen again on Valentine's Day, peering at a large box of chocolates. There was a card attached, addressed to "Honeybee". 

"Who do you think it's from?" Mei wondered. 

Genji snorted. "Whoever it is screwed up. How is McCree supposed to know that it's for him?" 

"It's not." 

Everyone turned to face Jesse at the same time, only amplifying their individual looks of guilt. 

The gunslinger was leaning against a wall, arms crossed. He tipped his hat up to give them a glare that was only half playful. 

"It was—" 

"Don't much care for an explanation, pardner," Jesse cut Genji off. "Wasn't right for y'all to stress my darlin' out like that. Especially for something as frivolous as a single day." 

"Wait." Hana held up a hand. 

" _Your_ darling?" Lena repeated. 

As if in response, Hanzo entered the room right then.

All heads turn towards him, but Hanzo's pretended not to notice. Instead, he walked directly to the box on the table. His cheeks flushed pink when he saw who it was addressed to, and he opened the envelope. 

Everyone else crowded around to read it, but Hanzo held it away from them with a scowl. The rest of the team took a step back, still bewildered. 

Hanzo's eyes scanned the card, and he flushed even further pink. He closed the card, took his box of chocolates, and spun around to leave. The crowd around him split to give him a path. 

Jesse tipped his hat at the archer as he walked past. Hanzo responded by pulling him into a long, wet, enthusiastic kiss. 

The rest of the team blinked at them before turning away, embarrassed. 

“So, I mean I guess it worked?” Mei offered, blushing bright red. 

“And I already regret it,” Genji groaned, lifting a hand to cover his visor. “Get a room!” 

Hanzo didn’t even look up as he dragged Jesse along by the serape towards his quarters, flipping his brother the bird on their way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://fireflyquill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
